complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Types Part 2
After a discussion with CC00 and DarkHenrik in chat, we decided on another (and as CC00 said, hopefully last) typing reform! Meanwhile, I decided to make the symbols for each type. Note that these are not the final designs, these are just concept art. Also, if you have any suggestions, please tell me so I could improve them. Plain Plain-types are associated with generality, and plainness. The symbol is a circle with a diamond shape in the middle. Fire Fire-types are associated with heat, high temperature, fire and magma. This symbol is a flame. Water Water-types '''are associated with most liquids, especially water. The symbol is a water drop. Nature '''Nature-types are associated with plants, mushrooms, and other organic matter. The symbol is two leaves. (NOTE: Nature is not the final name, I just prefer Nature over Plant) Volt Volt-types '''are associated with electricity. The symbol is a bolt of lightning. Earth '''Earth-types are associated with the earth, rocks, mud, minerals and gems. The symbol is two mountains. (NOTE: May be split into two types: Earth and Crystal) Air Air-types '''are associated with wind and other gases. The symbol is a circle with an indent in the upper-left corner, making it resemble a gust of wind. Light '''Light-types are associated with brightness and goodness, which are both metaphorical and literal light. The symbol is a wing to resemble angels, relating to the metaphorical part of Light. Dark Dark-types are associated with dimness, the inability to see and malice, which are both metaphorical and literal darkness. The symbol is a skull. Frost Frost-types are associated with cold temperatures and ice. The symbol is a diamond shard, separated into four sections. (NOTE: Frost is not the final name, I just prefer Frost over Ice) Sound Sound-types '''are associated with hearing, soundwaves and vibrations. The symbol is three rings to resemble a soundwave. Psy '''Psy-types are associated with mindpower, your brain and psychics. The symbol is an eye. Fighter Fighter-types '''are associated with physicality and fighting spirit. The symbol is a closed fist. Ghostly '''Ghostly-types are associated with spirits, and paranormal activity. The symbol is a figure resembling the general depiction of a ghost. Toxic Toxic-types are associated with impurities, harmful substances and toxicity. The symbol is the hazard symbol for toxic substances. (NOTE: Toxic is not the final name, I just prefer Toxic over Poisonous) Metal Metal-types are associated with different types of metals. The symbol is a pentagon and 5 circles that resemble screws. Insect Insect-types 'are associated with anything resembling any creature in the class ''Insecta. The symbol is an unspecified bug. Plasma '''Plasma-types are associated with plasma. The symbol is a circle with four small lightning bolts going through it. Energy Energy-types are associated with the different forms of energy. The symbol is a drop cut on both sides with a circle within it. Cyber Cyber-types are associated with technology, especially the intangible aspects of it like software, data, information and cyberspace. The symbol is three cuboids adjacent to each other. Art Art-types '''are associated with creativity and the arts. The symbol is a palette which is used in painting. Dream '''Dream-types '''are associated with imagination, sleep, the dreamscape and your inner psyche. The symbol is a thought cloud with five points. Horror '''Horror-types '''are associated with fear, and horrific creatures. The symbol is the head of the general depiction of a devil. Life '''Life-types are associated with health, your life force and the structures of life. The symbol is a four-pointed star. Magic Magic-types 'are associated with tricks, illusions, magic and concentration. The symbol is a circle with a star within it. Mystery '''Mystery-types '''are associated with the unknown, myths, surprise, questions and the unexpected. The symbol is a question mark. Cosmic '''Cosmic-types '''are associated with space, heavenly bodies and various extraterrestial material. The symbol is a ringed planet. '(NOTE: Cosmic is not the final name, I just prefer Cosmic over Space.) Time Time-types '''are associated with timelines, chronology, continuity and the passage of time. The symbol is an hourglass. Food '''Food-types are associated with nutrition and edible material. The symbol is a chicken wing that has been bitten. Leech Leech-types 'are associated with predatorial habits, absorption and parasitism. The symbol is two fangs. '(NOTE: Leech is not the final name, I now find Leech more descriptive than Drain) Void Void-types are associated with the ether, nothingness, abscence and antimatter. The symbol is a circle with two notches on the top and bottom. All All-types are a combination of all previously-mentioned types. The symbol is an eight-pointed star. Crystal Crystal-types 'are associated with gemstones, and crystalline minerals. The symbol is two crystals growing out of a rock. '(NOTE: I just found out that glass doesn't count as a mineral, oops) Demon Demon-types 'were created by "Evil", and are the main types of almost all corrupted Compliens. The symbol is the face of "Evil". '(NOTE: This type isn't real yet, I just want this to exist. Final Say Remember, this type roster is still susceptible to change. Category:Blog posts Category:Types